


Inari

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Спецквест, божественное [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Art, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2021, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Спецквест, божественное [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Inari




End file.
